


Stars

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: He had never looked at the sky properly, had never taken the time for just one glance. He had always been angry. He never had the urge to make place for beauty in his life. He wanted destruction. Banner had all the nice things. Some friends. Okay, that was really it, but it was more than Hulk had. Hulk only had his anger.Well, had only been having his anger. Now he had Thor too.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, I am late for the Party but I did not have Wi-Fi for the last two weeks..   
> Well, whatever. This was very fun to write and it was the easiest for me (it took me like 3 hous) and I think it is very good!   
> Have fun!

He had never looked at the sky properly, had never taken the time for just one glance. He had always been angry. He never had the urge to make place for beauty in his life. He wanted destruction. Banner had all the nice things. Some friends. Okay, that was really it, but it was more than Hulk had. Hulk only had his anger.   
Well, had only been having his anger. Now he had Thor too. 

When they had first met Hulk did not like Thor, Thor had made him feel other things than just rage, things he did not know, which had been confusing Hulk. He did not like being confused – it made him feel stupid; especially next to Banner acting all smart with his seven PhD´s and flawless grammar -, therefore he did not like Thor.   
Easy, really.  
Except it was not. 

Whenever he had been asked to fight Thor – without hurting him badly though, stupid Avengers with their stupid tiny god and their stupid rules, fighting was about winning and smashing! – Thor had always been smiling at him brightly, almost vibrating with excitement.   
Nobody had ever been as keen to meet, not to talk about fight, Hulk. And nobody had called Hulk a friend sincerely either.   
Not until Thor did. 

After some time, Thor had become Hulks favourite one of the Avengers, which did not mean that he particularly liked him, but he did not really dislike him either. Thor was always happy to see him, not just in real fights.   
He also enjoyed training with Hulk, even if Hulk was proud to say that he had been winning all the mock-fights against Thor – even if it Thor got closer to winning than the others.   
Hulk knew that the god was weak and tiny, but not as weak and tiny as the human avengers. 

In the evening Thor and Hulk sat on the field Tony had bought for them to spar after they were banned out of the regular training room for basically wrecking anything, and looked up to the sky. Thor was laying down, still panting “I enjoy spending time with you very much, friend! Maybe stay with me a little, there is no cloud on the sky today. I could tell you about the stars?” 

Hulk furrowed his brows “What ´bout Banner?” he grumbled, if he stayed in control too long Banner might get scared of him again, would probably not leave him out again, just because he was weak.   
They still did not like each other, but they came to an understanding. Hulk was allowed out whenever he felt restless, Banner would get to a forest or a field so that he did not smash anything important. Often when Hulk woke up he would notice Thor being with him.   
The god would smile warmly an greet him. Not calling him big guy like the others, but calling him friend or with his name. It felt different. Thor was different. He felt warmth in the depth of his stomach, so he would just grunt, would barely acknowledge Thor. Hulk did not know how to act around him. 

“He´ll be okay with it” Thor smiled enthusiastically before looking up at the sky again “You know, I have been talking to him and both of us would love dating each other. Well, Bruce thought that maybe you would like to be involved in that decision, too? In the end you guys still live in the same body. “   
He had not said Banners body. Hulk noticed that he relaxed a little. That was weird, he was always tense, always ready to smash. Deep inside he knew he felt safer.

“Dating?” Hulk repeated dumbly. What did this have to do with him? Banner always did what he thought was right, why not now? He felt a pang of anger, Banner always had the nice things. Why not now?  
“Yes, that’s when people like each other in a romantic way and they want to spend much time around each other, and they always feel warmth in their stomach when they are around each other” Thor smiled, softer than usual. Hulk stared at Thor as he continued, “And when they are not together they think about each other a-” 

“Thor silent! Hulk know!” Hulk grumped childishly. He did not know, but he did not want Thor to think he was stupid.   
After that they laid in silence for a while. Thor seemed to think and Hulk admired the sky. It was pretty, all these glowing dots up in the darkness, shining as bright as the god´s eyes. And his smile.   
“Thor spend a lot of time with Hulk.” Hulk determined. He waited some time before going on, more silent than before “Hulk feel warm when Thor around.” 

Thor sat up to smile at Hulk “You never really gave me the impression you liked me”   
“Hulk not smash little god in fight. Hulk feel warm with Thor. Hulk… Dating Thor?” Hulk knew that he was not good with articulating sentences, but he was pretty proud to have been able to bring across his point as clear.   
Thor laughed softly “Thor no laugh! Thor answer!” Hulk roared impatiently before Thor even had the chance to answer. “Yes, of course. We are not dating” Hulks face fell instantly. “Well. Not yet. Before people date they have to mutually agree that they are dating. That is why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. I get this warm feeling around you, too. But I am also in love with Banner-” Hulk made a displeased sound “Banner always have nice things. Hulk want Thor, too.” 

Hulk had not been thinking that it was possible, but Thors whole expression softened even more “See, I would like to date both of you. If this is okay for you, too. Banner has already agreed.”   
Hulk thought about it for a moment. He never had been dating someone, he did not know it was even possible to date more than one person.   
“Okay.” He just answered, looking at Thor with the nightly sky in the background was the most impressing thing he had ever seen. Thor leaned forward slowly, to give Hulk the chance to push him away, and kissed his forehead carefully.   
“I am very happy that you agreed, love.”

They spend the rest of the night looking at the stars, Hulk held his tiny god close as he told him something about them, their names and in which constellations they stood.   
Hulk was not angry, not with Thor in his arm, he felt content for the very first time in his life.


End file.
